


Good Boy

by willowswonders



Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plants, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowswonders/pseuds/willowswonders
Summary: When Evander does something the Gardener doesn't like, she has to punish him for his own good. Recently, though, it seems he's trying to get punished.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980524
Kudos: 6





	Good Boy

_Slap!_

The sound rang through the office room. 

_Slap!_

This time, in response, there was a struggled moan of a naked man bent over his superior's lap. One vine was snaked around his neck, and it squeezed with each slap. A smaller vine was wrapped around his dick, and was slowly sliding up and down.

_Slap!_

"Apologize."

"I-I'm sorry."

_Slap!_

"I'm sorry, my lady!"

The vines dropped to the ground, and the women gently rubbed his backside. 

"This is the fifth time this week you've been in my office, Evander." The Gardener stated.

Evander apologized once more, but the Gardener decided he didn't look sorry. She spanked him again which, interestingly to her, resulted in a moan.

"It's almost as if you enjoy being punished."

Evander elected not to respond. The Gardener decided that another punishment would do. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a rather large dildo. 

She slowly pushed the phallic object into Evander, resulting in a loud moan from him. "Disgusting," she commented as the vine that had bren previously jerking him off returned, though it tightened around the base of his dick.

She gradually sped the toy. Other members from Eden could, in fact, hear Evander, though this was nothing new.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you are in this situation. A slut like you is undeserving."

He was a panting mess as she continued to berate him.

It took twenty minutes of the torture for Evander to break. He begged the Gardener to allow him release, and the vine dropped to the floor, as well cum.

"Evander."

He turned to look at her. She was awaiting answers. 

"I- I do enjoy this, my lady. I do enjoy being punished by you."

"Was that so hard?" She smiled an almost sinister smile. "Good boy."


End file.
